Video coding systems may be used to compress digital video signals to reduce the storage need and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Among the types of video coding systems, such as block-based, wavelet-based, and object-based systems, block-based hybrid video coding systems may be widely used and deployed. Examples of block-based video coding systems include, but are not limited to those described in international video coding standards such as the MPEG1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC and VC-1 standards.